


Get Me Off At Work, Baby.

by noneveragain



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, Phone Sex, Top Gerard Way, mentions of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Frank is being a horny bottom at work and calls Gerard to have phone sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me Off At Work, Baby.

_I can't stop thinking about you baby holy fuck, I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for a week._

Gerard's stomach churned as he read the message Frank sent him. He was so turned on to the point where it physically hurt and Frank's damn dirty talk wasn't helping.

Frank had been teasing Gerard through text messages because he was at work right now and they couldn't do their regular Skype sessions until Frank finally got home.

They lived only a few minutes away from each other but something about getting off on the camera was just so hot and interesting to both of them, they did it a lot more than actually fucking each other.

Oh but they still did that as well.

They did it a lot.

_God fuck me Gerard, make me feel so good._

_Call me baby?_

Gerard was seriously fucking wondering how Frank didn't have a boner right now or some shit because he's the one who started everything, having sent Gerard that picture of his bulge in his work pants and that little video of him palming himself at work, but he didn't even complain about having to hide it.

_Fuck Frank, stop you're at work._

_There's bathrooms here baby._

_Frank my gosh, not today._

_But I'm so hard baby, please._

_Why can't you wait pudding?_

_Chill it harlequin_

_You know you want it too_

_Love you xo_

Suddenly Gerard's phone sprung to life, the vibrations shaking through his hand as he realized he was getting a call from Frank.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, let me run to the bathroom real quick." Frank panted into the phone, Gerard hearing rustling and movement on the other line.

"But Frank can't people walk in?" Gerard asked, his stomach in knots thinking about what was going to happen.

He heard a door shut on the other line and assumed Frank was in the bathroom already.

"No baby, just me. It's a one person only bathroom." Frank breathed into the phone, his voice deep and raspy and _fuck -_ that sounded so hot to Gerard he couldn't contain the small moan that escaped his lips when he heard his boyfriends voice.

"God Gerard," Frank groaned, a heady sigh escaping his lips as he began stroking himself, his hair falling in front of his face as he smushed the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could use his free hand to hold himself up.

"Frankie you have to be quiet! You're at work." Gerard scolded lightly, pushing his sweatpants down and rubbing his own erection through his boxers, moaning softly at the friction he was making.

"Fuck baby, it's gonna be pretty hard to be quiet with you making noises like that." Frank laughed roughly, his hand motions slow and steady.

"Want me to fuck you Frankie?" Gerard panted, shoving his hand in his boxers and pulling out his already leaking cock, giving it a quick stroke, his body jolting forward at the sudden pleasure he was feeling.

"Please Gee, fill me up with your cock, make me come." Frank begged, his hand working up and down his erection quickly as he felt the pressure in his tummy grow with each stroke.

"Yeah Frank? Wanna come for me? Want me to pound into you hard and fast?" Gerard moaned, stroking his cock quickly.

"Yes oh my god Gerard I'm so close already, just thinking about your thick cock filling me up so good." Frank said, his stomach borderline throbbing at the intense pressure building up in his tummy.

"You gonna come for me Frankie? C'mon baby, come for me." Gerard growled, his own voice taking a more dominate tone to it as he felt his own release approaching with each pump of his cock.

"Feels so good baby."

"God Frankie I wish you were here so I could come on that pretty face of yours." Gerard moaned, pumping his cock quicker and quicker.

"Gerard! Fuck, I'm coming, oh my god I'm coming." Frank sobbed, fisting his cock until he was finished.

"Yeah Frankie, oh god, I'm gonna come too baby boy. Oh fuck, Frank!" Gerard shouted, his cock in his hand as he quickly jerked himself through his euphoric high.

"That was so good babe." Frank giggled to himself on the other line, Gerard's head laying on the bed with his eyes slowly drooping.

"Get back to work." Gerard grumbled softly, tinges of love laced in his tone.

"See you later babe, I love you."

"Love you too Frankie."

Gerard adjusted the position of his head on the pillow and heard his phone ping, signalling he had a new text message. It was from Frank.

_Wait till I get home xofrnk_


End file.
